Total Drama Mal Returns
by Jchristmastree
Summary: After total drama all stars, Mal returns and starts teaching the world that, unlike Mike, he is not to be messed with. I promise it's a very good read if you liked Mal and other Total drama characters just the way they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! **

**This is the first fanfic I've ever written so leave constructive feedback. This fanfic takes place after total drama all stars and only really revolves around Mike Zoe and Mal but maybe down the road other TD characters might appear. Hope you like it!**

Mike:

A cool breeze blows across my face as I lie here, listening to the battle that rages on in my head. One side saying I should go to school and see Zoe, the other reminding me of everyone else who will be there waiting. It sort of reminds me of what it was like to have the gang back. Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba, hey even Mal would be useful with everything that's going on, I'm just so sick of the silence. After I won the million I easily afforded to move closer to Zoe. Now that we're attending the same school we've become even closer, which is fortunate because making friends hasn't exactly been… easy…

Everyone at school has seen or at least heard of my personalities. Even though they're gone I'm still taunted with the name "multiple Mike". No one sticks up for me when people taunt and torment me, hell most of them go along with it. I don't know if its because they feel the same about it or if they are just as cruel. I decide I may as well go to school. No sense in putting up with it all if I'm not going to see the reason I came here. "Hey maybe today will be different" I think to myself as I chuck me stuff in my bag, yeah right…

Zoe:

I wait patiently at the school gate for mike. I know he hates it here and it's my fault, so the least I can do is try and make it easier. I see him turn the corner, looking glummer than ever, but the second he sees me his face brightens up. "hey zo!" he chirps and pecks me on the cheek. " hey" I reply, relieved to be reminded that he hasn't changed. As we stroll in through the gates we are confronted with mikes tormentor, Ricky Gouts. Him and his posse of meat heads where sitting at their bench and their eyes simultaneously lock onto mike. "HEY GUYS LOOK! IT's MULTIPLE MIKE" he booms, like a friendly giant, only not so friendly. "OH WAIT! IS THAT YOU MIKE? OR IS IT ONE OF THOSE OTHER FUCKWITS?" I can see the rage boiling beneath Mike's skin, he didn't take losing his personalities well. For the first week he sat it his room waiting for them to come back, hoping the reset button wasn't permanent, after that any mention of them made him angry.

Rickey knew how mad it made mike, but he was twice mikes size, and even if he wasn't he had 4 friends to back him up if Mike ever tried to confront him, so Mike just grits his teeth and takes it. I feel awful watching. He gave them up to save me, and now he is stuck with these dick heads to get closer to me. As if he senses my concern he hugs me. "It's alright, I don't care what he says" he lies. "I'll see you at lunch!" and Before I can say a word he was off to his classes.

Mike:

I didn't want to worry her. That jerk didn't know what he was on about, and there was no sense in letting it get to me. As I struggle through math the clock seems to be turning backwards, and Mr Magruff sounds duller than ever. When the bell finally goes and releases me, I make a B line for the canteen. Wednesday, caramel cake, my favourite! I enter the massive room, buzzing with conversation, I can smell the cake, like heaven in a circle! I grab myself a slice and turn to the benches, the only path to the bench me and Zoe always sit at is straight past Rickey and his gang of morons. Great. As I slowly and cautiously move down the isle, I try not to draw any attention to myself. When I come into a 5 metre range of Rickey I hold my breath, I don't want any humiliation, I just want to chow down on my cake in peace. As I pass him I breathe a sigh of relieve, but I realize that it was too soon when I feel my leg yanked out from beneath me.

As I fall face first into my cake Rickey and half the canteen erupts in laughter, my cake, destroyed, another day of humiliation, all thanks to that ignorant brute. The anger boils like I've never felt before, as I slowly get up I feel my hands clenched into fists. I know I can't fight him, I can't do anything, I'm helpless. I want to the floor to swallow me, to just do away with me and have it over and done with. I feel like my anger is going to boil over and pour out of the top of my head, then everything turns black, then the next thing I see is the pink sky that I had been missing for the past couple of months. As much joy as it brought me to be standing in my head again, it makes me wonder, who's in control of my body?

Zoe:

As I approach the canteen I can hear all kinds of shouting. As a large group bursts through the door I hear one guy exclaim "Mikes lost it!" but before I have time to react I hear blood curdling screams, along with an evil chuckle I hoped that I would never hear again. There was no mistaking it, Mal was back…

I enter cautiously, now knowing what to expect. As I glance over the tables I see two of Rickeys friends out cold, one with their nose bleeding viciously, and in the middle of an isle I see Mal on top of Rickey, twisting his arm behind him threatening to snap it. "EAT IT" he growls at the sobbing mess that was once the loud and proud school bully. As he mashed Rickeys face into a crushed piece of cake, I notice all the tell tail signs that Mal was in control. His hair was down covering his left eye, his right eye, black as coal, and his teeth, sharp and threatening, like a snake. "FINE I'll EAT IT" Rickey cries, desperate for the torture to end. "SORRY IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Rickey leats out a horrific scream as Mal twists his arm, making a loud crunch. Mal let out another evil chuckle, "It's good to be back!" he exclaimed. His eyes locked on me as a twisted grin spread across his face, "Hey _ZO_, long time no see?"


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations

**Hey guys! If you liked the first chapter then you're in luck! Chapter 2 is here and there are any more to come! I realized that I wasn't spelling Zoeys name right but in this chapter that's fixed. If you like it make sure to leave reviews and follow!**

Mal:

It's refreshing to see the terror on that pour girls face. I really thought I was done for when that fuckwit did away with me. So ungrateful! If it wasn't for me he would have never made it close to the million, and its pretty dam clear by the way this pathetic sobbing fool reacted that he is still to cowardly to stand up for himself. I was about to go freak Zoey out a bit when a group of, what I assume to be, teachers came crashing through the door at the other end of the room. A couple begin to try and do CPR to the two I knocked out, while the two young men of the group tear me off the guy I was force feeding. As they drag me out and down a hall I let out one final chuckle before I decide to let mike be into control. After I gasp deeply I'm back in Mikes head. I create a TV screen to show me what's happening outside, watching Mike trying to explain this is should be a riot.

Mike:

As much as I want to be angry right now I'm actually overcome with joy! Hey Mal being back isn't exactly the best thing that could have happened but it means that the reset button wasn't permanent! I can bring them all back! I'll be fucked if I know what brought Mal back, but if it can be done for him, it can be done for the others!

Zoey came over straight after school ended. She was in such a panic when I opened the door she tackle-hugged me to the ground. "I'm sorry this is all my fault!" she constantly repeated. "It's okay, really", I reassured her. "don't you dare lie to my mike! Mal is back and he's gotten you is massive trouble!" she retaliated. "I don't really know if I am but that's not the issue here, My personalities can be brought back!" By the time I finish the sentence I've broken out into a huge grin, "Do you really think so" she questioned. "If Mal can be brought back then so can the others!". "Oka… wait, what do you mean you don't know if you're in trouble?". I was about to answer, but then I gasped deeply and I was pulled back inside my mind. A large TV screen is sitting in front of me and was showing what I assume to be Mals point of view. I don't trust him with Zoey, but he's never hurt her before and maybe she can get some answers?

Mal:

"I can answer that!" I interrupted, "Go away Mal! I want to talk to Mike" she yelled. "that pip squeak? Why? I'm the one who stood up to his bully and then I was the one who got him out of trouble." I retaliated. "what do you mean?" she enquired. "When we were dragged off to see the principle he was pretty steamed. Those assholes where pretty banged up and Mike was in for it. But before he started on us he had to get the story from several other students. Mike was stuck waiting for him in the principal's office, so I took charge and decided to do some damage control." Once I had finished I could tell she was intrigued. "what did you do?" she insisted. "fool left his email open on his laptop. So I decided to dig around and see what I could find, and I landed on a gold mine. That creep is having an affair with one of the students!".

Zoey was so shocked I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "what?! Who?!" "some girl named Lorain" I answered. "once he came in it was a simple matter of making a copy for insurance and giving that fool a choice. Either take care of this little mess we were in or loose both his career and his marriage!". "so you and Mike are in the clear?" she quizzed, "yep. And I've got the principle wrapped around my little finger. You really should trust me Red. After all, out of me and Mike, I am way better at getting what I want, and getting expelled isn't what I want." "what is it that you want" she snapped. "to wreak havoc, and a school is the perfect place to do so, especially one where I have diplomatic immunity."

Zoey:

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Mal had taken down Mikes bully and got off scot free. But on the other hand I was beginning to realize just how diabolical Mal was. "Now if you'll excuse me I have preparations to make." He said as he shoved past me. "see ya Red" he says over his sholder, and begins to whistle his trademark chaotic tune. "Don't call me that!" I yelled as he slammed the door shut. I decide that I have to follow him. I have to know what these "preparations" are. Even if he scares the crap out of me.

**So what do you think? I'm considering bringing in other personalities, maybe even some other TD characters. Let me know via reviews what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Date

**Hey everybody! Glad to see so many people reading my fanfic! Got a new chapter for you and I hope you'll like it! It mainly focuses on Zoey but if I get a good response the next chapter will have a lot more expansion on Mike and Mals past. **

Zoey:

When I got outside Mal was gone. I searched for an hour before I gave up and went back inside. What was he planning? More blackmail on the principal? Maybe some torture for Rickey? I suppose I'll have to go to school tomorrow and find out.

I was waiting at the gate as I always do, but this time I wasn't even sure Mike would turn up. For all I know Mal could still be in control and burning down an orphanage at this very moment. A wave of relief floods through my body as he turns the corner with a perky smile on his face. He's taken Mal's return rather well considering everything that happened. He told me after the show ended about the struggle he went through while Mal was taking Total Drama by storm. I wonder how Mal knew how to do all those things. Creating the chains, the butter, the tower. Mike can't do anything like that to my knowledge. "Hey Zo" he said as he pecked me on the cheek, another custom I've come to enjoy, and strutted through the front gate.

I guess he wasn't afraid anymore. Not with Mal close at hand. Rickey and his idiotic posy where still at their usual table, but him and his two closest friends that Mal had used as punching bags kept their heads down. Maybe having Mal back wasn't so bad after all. Mike had hope for getting his personalities back and his tormentor had been put in his place. Still there is always the risk of Mal taking over again. I'm actually sort of curious as to why he hasn't already.

Mike:

Me and Mal talked things over while I slept last night. We came to the agreement that he can cause as much chaos as he wants as long as he leaves Zoey and my family and friends alone, and he won't take full control again. My classes went by pretty quickly. I was pretty distracted thinking about how I could get my personalities back and all I really remember is the queen of the school, Lilly, go on about the party she was having tomorrow night. I honestly didn't care but it's all her and her friends would talk about.

After school Zoey asked me what Mal was up to yesterday afternoon. "I don't know" I replied. "he shut me out as soon as he walked out the door.". "Okay then. You want to see a movie tomorrow?" she asked "I'd love to" I replied. That night I lay awake thinking about what made Mal came back, and how I could make it happen again. I could really use Cameron right now. I slowly drift off to sleep and it only seems like seconds pass before I wake the next morning. I leap out of bed, time for my date with Zoey!

Zoey:

I was actually pretty excited when Mike said yes. Usually he was too afraid of running into Rickey or one of his goons so we stayed in instead. I put on my best earrings, pulled on my red top along with my pants and I was off. I wonder what we are going to see. I'm pretty sure I saw a trailer for a new comedy which would be good. I was in the mood for a laugh. I arrived at the theatre and I saw Mike. He was in his usual green shirt and jeans, looking dorky in a cute sort of way.

I was about to say hello when my heart sank, Lilly and her group of blond bitches where here and they were buying tickets to the movie I wanted to see. "You alright?" he asked when he saw the way I was looking at them. "Yeah" I replied. "Don't worry, we'll have a good time anyway". We bough our tickets and headed into the theatre. We were two rows down from the bitch squad but I didn't mind. I don't think they've seen us and hopefully they never will. We were half way through the movie and I was laughing so hard I swear my sides were going to burst! Maybe I was laughing too loud because after some giggling popcorn began to fly at us. I could tell it was really getting to Mike. "don't worry about it. It's fine" I reassured him. "no it's not this is our date and they're ruining it. As he turned to look at them a piece hit him straight in the eye. "ow! Shit!". He grunted and then gasped deeply.

His hair fell down over his left eye and his teeth sharpened. "Mal?" I asked. "I'll be right back" he growled, and stalked out of the movie theatre. After a few minutes I began to worry, was he coming back? But my question was answered when I heard a scream from behind me that could wake the dead. I whipped around to see that Mal had poured a mega large Slurpee all over Lilly and her friends! I wanted to feel bad, I really did, but instead I laughed, I laughed so hard I thought I was going to pass out. He ran down to me chuckling in his evil deep pitch, he took my hand and he walked out with him whistling his tune and me barley able to stand and still in hysterics.

How did he get back in the theatre without me seeing him though? He would have had to walk straight past me. I guess Mal is even sneakier then I thought. Once we were outside and I had calmed down I was overcome with curiosity. "what was that?" I asked. "what was what?" he answered. "that! Why did you do that for me?" "it wasn't for you" he growled. "those bitches had it coming and It's almost been 24 hours since I caused some misery. I couldn't wait until tonight." He said. "what's happening tonight?" I asked. He chuckled and replied " Oh you'll see. Since you clearly hate them as well you'll enjoy it too." "what do you mean?" I asked. "Just be ready to sneak out tonight." He whispered. "and don't tell anyone. Let's just say Lillys party should go to plan as long as you don't blab to anyone". He then walked off whistling. Sneak out? I've never done anything like that, but after what he just pulled I was intrigued. I mean I pride myself on being nice but there was something about Mal that made being evil seem so, inviting. I rushed home and I changed into my black pants and a dark grey shirt. I was waiting in my room when there was a knock at my window. I walked over and opened it to see Mal with his usual devilish grin. "ready to have some fun?" he asked. "uh yeah I guess" replied. Then clime out and we'll get started" he said. My head was spinning. I was about to sneak out with the prince of darkness himself. I wanted to turn around. I wanted to get back into bed and pretend Mal never mentioned this to me, but I also wanted to see what he had been planning. So I guess I have no choice. I climbed up onto my window sill and jumped.

**Well there you go. Follow my story and make sure to read the next chapter. I think you guys will really like it**


	4. Chapter 4:A girl called Leyah

**Hey everyone! I've received a couple of positive reviews and I'm glad you guys like it! Here's another chapter already!**

Zoey:

I landed straight in Mals arms. Great. He rolled his eyes and dropped me on my feet. "You're going to have to be more careful than that if we don't want to get caught" he said. "Caught doing what? Where are we going?" I asked. "you'll see, just follow me.". I followed him down the street through the dark. He was walking well away from street lamps. "do we have to walk in the dark?" I asked impatiently. "yes. If anyone sees us out this late by ourselves they might ask questions and it's best that this stays between you and me.".

By that point I was itching to know where we were going. After we had been walking for about twenty minutes I began to hear music. "Don't tell me we're going to Lillys party. How did you even know about it?" I asked "we're not going, we're just watching. And I heard her mention it in the canteen the other day just before I beak the fuck out of that asshole." "how? There must have been like fifty conversations going on at that point." I asked. "I'm a lot more aware of my surroundings than most. I hear everything, see everything. I observe and plan, giving me the potential to cause maximum chaos." He explained. Once we were just outside her big ass house Mal turned to me. "stay here I'll be back in a minute." "Where are you going?" I asked worryingly, but he didn't hear me and he ran off. When he got beck he scaled a tree. "You're going to have to come up here if you want to watch the fun happen." He whispered. "Uge fine. But I don't see why we'd want to watch a bunch of snobs have their stupid party." I hissed. "oh that's not what we're watching. Here take my hand and I'll lift you up". He hoisted me up and I sat there next to him and waited.

Mal:

From the moment I heard about this little gathering I had a plan hatched. Finally the announcement came over their speakers. "If you will all gather at the south end of the pool, the Black Herold's are about to play. "Uge I hate them. Their music is stupid." Zoey stated. "I don't care if their music is the best in the world what's about to happen will be way better." I replied. Once everyone was gathered round the pool and the band was all set up on the stand at the other end I sat back and prepared to watch the chaos unfold.

The lead singer strummed his guitar and the speakers boomed like an earthquake. The moron was so shocked he fell off and into the pool! Less than 2 seconds later there was a scream as hundreds of rats scampered under the feet of the crowd of bimbo's and meatheads. They were so terrified of those little things that half of them where either pushed into the pool or knocked over in the panic. Then the pool slowly began to turn red, throwing everyone into a further panic. Zoey and I were in hysterics. Everything went even better than planned! But as I watched I noticed a girl in the corner and she wasn't like the other blond bimbo's. She had jet black hair with red streaks through it. She wore a black dress with shoes that didn't even have heals, and while she was very beautiful, one thing that struck me was that she was chuckling at the madness just like me and Zoey. "Come on Red" I whispered as I jumped down from the tree. "where are we going? And I told you not to call me that!" she whispered as she followed. "We're going to make a friend" I replied.

"Do I even want to know how you did all that?" she asked. "A few well-placed bribes to the waiters she has catering and I turned all the dials on the speakers up to their loudest. It was almost too easy. Now come on!" We made our way around the fence and the massive scattering crown and we crept through the bushes until we were just a few meters away from where the girl was sitting. "PSST!" I said. She turned around with a look of curiosity and confusion. "If you think that was fun meet us out the front in 5 minutes.

Zoey:

A friend? The closest thing to making a friend Mal has ever done is make a fake alliance with Alejandro, and it's not like that lasted very long. And who was this girl? Did he know her? Or did he know something I don't? We wait out the front, well out of the way of the soaked and bruised people pouring out of the failed party. The girl Mal had told to meet us walked out among them. "PSST" Mal said, just loud enough for her to hear. As she walked over I realised just how stunning she was. She had a body I could only dream of having, curves in all the right places but the dress she was wearing clearly showed off that she was thin, but not anorexic, like she got to custom design it to be perfect.

"I suppose you had something to do with that?" she asked. "Maybe" Mal replied as he leaned against Lilly's fence. "Well if you wanted to get my attention there are a lot less creepy ways of doing it then hiding in a bush." She said with her hand on her hip. "Look if you want to have some real fun follow us, if you don't, then join back up with that herd of cattle." He proclaimed as he turned and began to walk away. She smiled and we both followed. "My name is Leyah by the way" "Mal" he replied. "and this is Red." He continued. "Shut up Mal!" I said in a slightly elevated voice. "My name if Zoey" I told her. "So where are we going _Mal_" Leyah asked me. "Uge, what is it with girls and needing to know exactly where we're going." He said. "You'll see when we get there." Soon we were outside a small mall. It wasn't a very popular place. It had a liquor store, a paint store, a costume rental and a fast food joint. "In case you didn't notice, they're closed." Leyah said sarcastically. "What? Never broken in anywhere?" he replied "now step back and watch the master at work."

**So what do you think? Next chapter I'll finally do some expansion on Mike and Mals past and a little bit more on "Leyah". Let me know whether you prefer Zal or Maleyah. (Still working on the ship name) via PM or reviews and check frequently for updates!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Rough Childhood

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Finally time for some back story about Mal and Mike. Make sure to leave your reviews and feel free to follow! Hope you like it! **

Zoey:

I felt a rush of excitement and fear. I'd never broken into anywhere before and I wasn't sure how to feel about it at that moment. I wanted to turn around and go home, to forget Mal even suggested it, but I didn't want to seem like a wimp. I wanted to stay and see it through. Mal produced a metallic tool from his pocket. "Juvi was a riot but the best part was the presents I got from people as payment for me to leave them alone." He said as he picked the lock of a nearby door.

We walked through a hallway and out into the main hallway and stopped when we were in the main hall. "Where to start?" Mal asked. "Wait aren't there security camera's in here?" I asked. "Nah. Scanned the place the other day when I was swiping the paint for the pool. Either they're too poor or too stupid to put any up." He replied. "But how did you know there wasn't an alarm?" I asked as we began to walk again. "I didn't to be honest I figured that we'd break in and see what happens." I couldn't believe him. There could have been an alarm, the police could already have been here, we could have been arrested. Did he think anything through?"

We stopped and I realized where we were. Right outside the liquor store. "This shouldn't take me a moment" Mal said as he began to pick the lock. Suddenly there was a click and he threw up the roller door. "Perfect, now let's have some fun!" I wasn't proud of what happened next. I'd never drank alcohol before and it made me feel really dizzy. We broke into the paint store too. I didn't understand why until Mal and Leyah started painting the walls. "Is this really necessary?" I questioned as they finished a disturbingly life like skull. "Oh ease up." Mal said as he handed me a bottle of vodka. I didn't really want to, but Mal was dangerous and slightly drunk. I figured it was best to do what he said. I took a swing and picked up a spray can. What felt like the lowest moment of my life felt even worse when Mal saw what I was doing. "Is that it?"

Mal:

That poor girl was so obviously guilt ridden. It was pathetic. She'd written in the smallest writing I'd ever seen someone do with a spray paint can F-U-C-K. "Give it here" I said as I snatched it from her hands. I wrote in the biggest writing I could do "_Leave this place or I swear to Satan that your blood will run."_ That should scare the shit out of some religious nut. I went to take another sip of vodka when I realised that the bottle was empty. "Let's go get a refill" I said and we wondered back over to the liquor store. I grabbed another bottle, whisky this time, and I sat against the wall behind the counter. I had my eyes closed and I was nice and relaxed when I heard a voice say "what did you go to Juvi for?". I hadn't talked about this with anyone but Mike since he locked me away. "Well you're going to ask Mike anyway aren't you" I asked. "No. It's your story. I won't ask him if you don't want me to know." I raised my eye brow at her and she just sat there with her little innocent smile.

"Mike and I didn't grow up in the best of neighbourhoods. He couldn't get from home to school and back without getting bashed or robbed by the bigger kids who didn't like his personalities, and Mum was always worried that some nut would kill us. One day it got too much for Mike and that's when he accidentally created me. I took care of him from then on. You see Mike is like a sponge. We both see and hear everything, he just doesn't know it. That's how Svetlana knows how to do all those flips, and how Manitoba knows, well, all that he knows. So I knew how to defend myself, I knew how to fight. One day I was walking and this old guy blew his cigarette smoke on me as he walked past. I was angry, but I didn't flip, I just kept walking. But then he threw his empty bottle of beer over his shoulder and it narrowly missed my head. He could have killed me, I was only 10, my life, Mikes life, over. I was beyond mad. So I picked up and biggest rock I could find and I threw it, hit him right in the back of the head. He turned around and I could tell he was pissed. Svetlana took over as he chased us, but she couldn't keep it up for ever and he wasn't about to give up. She hid in an old smashed up car. The hole in the window was just big enough for her to fit through. He stuck him arms in and tried to grab her. She was terrified. I took over to spare her the trauma, and as I sat there watching his fingers squirm to try and grab me I began to hate them. I hated them when they put that cigarette in his mouth, I hated that when they threw that bottle at me, I hated all the things he was going to use them for. So I decided to remove them."

I was so deep in thought I was slightly startled when Zoey interrupted, "you ripped off his fingers!?" she asked. "Not ripped" I replied. "Mum had given us a knife for defence. I hadn't needed it up until that point. He got such a shock after I grabbed and cut off the first one he tore his arms away too quickly and got stuck. I then continued to cut them all off. He only had his left pinky and ring finger when he finally managed to struggle free. He took off, probably to find a hospital." I said. "As it turns out although he was a dirt bag he had a very good lawyer. I got sentenced to 2 years in Juvi. They convinced Mike to get rid of me, but he wanted to keep the others. He tried to get rid of me, I protected him. Outside and inside prison. And he tried to get rid of me. And well you know the rest." As I finished my story Leyah had come and sat next to me, and the 2 of us began to drift off the sleep.

Zoey:

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Just the thought of having all my fingers removed made me cringe. I sat back and began to process what I had just heard. Mal and Leyah where both drifting off and although I would have preferred to go home, I did too. I felt like I woke up almost instantly after that, but it was morning, and I heard voices, aggravated shouting that was getting closer and closer. **SHIT….**

**Well I hope you guys liked it! I know a bit of a cliff-hanger but I guess you'll have to come back and find out what happens next! Don't forget to leave you're reviews and to follow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Whipper snapper

**Hey guys! Finally finished another chapter! If you are liking the story so far recommend it to all your friends! The faster the views go up the faster I write new chapters!**

Zoey:

I slowly get up and I look down and see Leyah cozied up to Mal. It almost makes me forget that he's like a smarter version of the devil, almost. I shake him and try to walk him up. Suddenly he gasps deeply and his hair sticks up again. "What? Where am I? Who's this?" he groaned as Leyah began to wake up. "Mike! Okay No time to explain we got to get out of here! Come on!" we snuck out the back and I didn't see anyone so hopefully no one saw us. Once we were a few blocks away I explained everything to Mike and to Leyah as to why he had no idea who she was. "So it's like they share the same body but they're different people?" she asked. "Yeah exactly. Well we better get going, our parents are probably worried sick." Mike said. "Yeah I'm going to be in the biggest trouble of my life when I get home, you too Mike!". "Nah. I'll just tell Mum that Mal was in control. She knows that while he's around I'll be fine as long as the police give me my one phone call.". Leyah giggled and we parted ways.

As I turned onto my street I was expecting to see police cars everywhere. Police searching relentlessly and my Mum and Dad in tears. But there was nothing. No sirens to shouting nothing. I walked through to my back yard and climbed in my window. I took off my shoes and peeked my head out the door, nothing. The house was silent. I tip toed down the hall to my parents room and slowly opened the door. Snoring. They were snoring. I could have been Killed, or worse, and they would have had no idea. But it was a relief that I was in the clear. I walked back down the hall and stepped into the bathroom. Hopefully a shower will clean off the smell of alcohol.

Mike:

When I got home I told Mum that Mal had been in control. "I guess that's why you also stink of alcohol" she said. "Yeah. But we didn't get into any trouble as far as I can tell." I responded. "Well just ask him to tell me the next time he decides to go terrorize the townspeople." She joked. I laughed and reminded her that this was Mal she was talking about. No one tells him what to do.

I called Zoey after a few hours just to let things cool down at her place, but when she answered she hadn't gotten in trouble at all. "They are so clueless!" she exclaimed. "I was gone the whole night, I drank stole and vandalized, and they have no idea!" "Probably a good thing" I reminded her. "But it really annoys me that Mal interrupted our date! And that he did all that without a second thought! He's so irresponsible he's…" I gasped and suddenly I was back inside my head. Why did Mal take control? Did he want to speak to Zoey? "Mike?" I heard a deep voice growl from behind me. I turn around to see Mal sitting on a throne he had been making. "If we're both here then who's in control?" he asked. "I dunno" I responded.

Zoey:

Mike was in the middle of complaining about Mal when he gasped deeply. For a second I thought I was about to be taunted by Mal, but then a friendly familiar voice came on. "Ah the darn whipper snapper! In my day if we had of even thought about doing something like that our parents would have given us a stern beating!" he ranted. I giggled a bit. "Hey Chester, It's good to have you back!"  
>"Ah it's good to hear you too Kid! But it doesn't excuse the fact that you're using these fandangally new techno voice boxes to communicate! Letters are the way to go!". I giggled some more. It was nice to have another one of Mikes personalities back, especially a non-maniac. "I've never been so glad to hear your ranting Chester but I really need to talk to Mike right now." I interrupted. "eh alright. I can't come between two crazy kids in love. I'll talk to you soon kid."<p>

He then gasped deeply and I heard the high pitch happy voice I had grown to love. "Who is it?! Who's back?!" he asked, like an exited child wanting to know what their present is on Christmas morning. I giggled and responded "Chester is, he had a thing or two to say about Mal and us talking on mobile phones." I told him. "Yes! I told you! I can get them all back! Now there's just Manitoba, Svetlana and Vido!" "Do we have to bring Vido back? The guys a bit of a jerk and he can't help himself when Maria is around." I said. "No Zoey. I want them all back, they're all a part of me and I'm going to bring them all back!" "Haha alright, alright, but do you know how to get them back?" I asked. "Not yet but Chester, even though Mal has better control over the room inside my brain, knows more than anyone about how it works."

It was so relieving to hear Mike so happy. Things might even go back to how they were before Mal came along, except Mal would still be here. Despite his knack for getting into trouble he has a bigger one for getting out of it. Even though he scares me he sort of makes me feel safe. I know that if he turned on me unless I could conjure up commando Zoey I wouldn't stand a chance, but as long as he didn't it was like having a body guard. After we were finished on the phone I hung up and lay in my bed. Things where finally looking up for me and Mike. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. I unlocked it to find two messages, one from Mike which was just a bunch of hearts. Every time I think I can't get happier that boy makes it happen. And another one, this one from an unknown number. I open it up not knowing what to expect. After reading the message I was shocked to the bone, I was trembling, I thought the nightmare was over, but I guess it was never over with him. It was Chris Mclean, and he had invited me to a meeting, about an all knew total drama season…

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! And remember! The faster my views and viewers go up the faster I update! So tell everyone to come read my story!**


	7. Chapter 7: All Hail The New King

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Mal:

We were all standing in a room waiting to find out whether we were going to be tortured for another season or just making guest appearances. Half of the old competitors were death staring me. Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, Cameron, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Scott. The list went on and on. I just stood there with a twisted grin on my face. It was nice to see how many people still have issues over how I terrorized them. I watched Total Drama All Stars to study their weaknesses further in case I get dragged back into this stupid show. Turns out most of them really underestimated me, which made their glares all the more satisfying. Suddenly Chris burst into the room "Alright willing contestants! Who's up for a brand new season!" he announced.

There was a chorus of groans. "Oh come on! You all had fun!" he retorted. "Ok, maybe the million would have been worth is in one of the first four seasons, but with that psycho back there's no way!" Gwen pronounced as she pointed at me. "What's the matter Gwen? Last time we were on the show together you laughed at the idea of me being a threat?" I chuckled. "Yeah that was before I saw you try to kill me! More than once!" she yelled. "Guys, guys, calm down. Mal you are right Gwen totally got owned and Gwen you're right he did try to kill you. And the ratings were huge!" Chris interrupted. "No way man you guys don't know about the things that happened in juvi! The things he did in there make All Stars look like nothing!" Duncan retaliated. "My life ain't worth a million bucks on my best day!" "alright you would have a point" Chris argued, "but this season you're not fighting for one million. You're fighting for a billion!"

Everyones jaws dropped. One. Billion. Dollars. Just the thought of the amount of chaos I could cause with that much money gives me goose bumps. "What?! Where did you even get a billion dollars?!" Cameron asked. What a nerdling, who cares it's a billion dollars! "Are you kidding? You guys made me so much money that even after the new season bombed I was still filthy rich!" Christ shouted. "I'm in." I interrupted. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to me. I could tell that they wanted the money so bad, but they were so afraid of me. "Me too" Zoey added. "I'm not afraid of Mal here and that sort of money sets you for life!" "You're going down Red." I told her. "Bite me Mal!" she responder. "Maybe I will" I snicker.

Zoey:

I can't believe that guy! He said that in front of everyone! They didn't seem to care though. With that sort of money on the line they were practically tripping over themselves to put their names down. All the characters from every season except the latest one. Turns out audiences didn't really like us being replaced, which sort of makes me feel special. Chris said that he will decide the final cast and if Mal is in there I'm not sure if I want to be. Maybe if I was in the show I could protect the other competitors since Mal doesn't seem interested in hurting me. But then again that could change at any moment.

We were being driven home by one of Chris's private limos. Since me and Mal live near one another he sent us off together to save money, cheapskate, but a thought had been stirring in my mind for a while now and I felt it was time to ask. "Why haven't you tried to hurt me yet?" I ask him. Mal was staring out the window, probably thinking of what he would do with the money. "What do you mean?" he said as he turned to me and raised an eye brow. "I've seen what you tried to do on All Stars, you weren't shy about trying to hurt me, so why haven't you done it now?" I pressed. "You're the only reason Mike isn't trying to get rid of me." He responded. "He doesn't like me causing trouble, but as long as I'm within striking distance of you I've got him by the balls." "Do you have to be so vulgar?" I asked, "and I can take care of myself Mal" "Oh I'm sure, but you have no idea what I'm capable of. When I was 10 everyone in juvi bowed down to me, do you really think I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to?"

I leaned closer to him and softly said "You won't hurt me, even if Mike wasn't here, you wouldn't hurt me and you know why?" "why?" he asked as he rolled his eyes "because if you try to hurt me I'll let commando Zoey out, and you won't like commando Zoey." "I've seen the footage of commando Zoey" he said as he leaned closer, to the point where we were eye to eye. "I'm not scared of her or you, but you both should be very afraid of me". I didn't know how to respond. Commando Zoey was the best card I had to play, and Mal didn't even flinch, in fact he seemed slightly entertained. I don't know what Mal wants to do to me, but I'm just thankful Mikes there to stop him.

Mal:

That poor ignorant girl, thinking she can threaten me? Juvi was a synch for me despite being one of the smallest in there. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I walked down the hall with all the other kids shouting at me. "Hey kid! What did you do huh? Give cudies to a teacher?" one guy snickered. I ignored them all and looked straight ahead. I knew juvi wasn't a walk in the park, but I knew exactly what I needed to do in order to survive. On my first day I was waiting in canteen line. I was about to be served my slop when the biggest guy in the whole place pushed in front of me. He turned around with his big stupid grin and said "what ya gonna do bout it pip squeak?" with a chuckle. What happened next wasn't what I wanted to do, but it had to be done. I grabbed his nuts, and crushed them with my hand.

He screamed so loud the entire canteen turned and looked. He fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him and started strangling him. He was out cold by the time the guards pulled me off of him. I was separated from the rest of them for the rest of the day and though the night. In the morning, when I came in for breakfast, everyone stepped out of my way without hesitation. None of them wanted to end up like him. This made causing trouble easy. No one wanted to rat me out when I set things on fire or when I stole their stuff. With some practise I became quite skilled at moving around without being seen. One day I snuck into the kitchen and stole a knife, easily sharp enough to kill someone. I thought I was home free, but as I snuck out I heard a voice from behind me, "Mal?" Two guys were standing there. One's name was Fredric, a tall brawny guy, bit of a goody two shoes. No one knew what he was in for. The other, I think his name was Duncan, clapped his hand over the guys mouth. "We won't tell anyone we swear!" Duncan said gesturing to the knife in my hand. "Oh you better not or you'll be the first ones I use it on." I threatened.

The next day we were all eating lunch when Fredric slowly walked in. He went to sit next to Duncan. "Piss off! I know what you just did!" suddenly the speaker came on. "_Could Mal please come to Warden Benjamin's office." _He had ratted me out. I slowly got up with my tray and walked to wards the exit. Once I was behind Fredric I my tray it into the back of his head. His face hit the table and it was clear his nose was broken. I then slipped out my knife and slid it into his shoulder. "Hold onto that for me would you?" I said as I was grabbed by the guards and taken to the Wardens office. I wa still listening to his screams as they dragged me down the hall. I was king of the juvi, and everyone knew it.

**Hope you liked it! I'm slowly going to start writing larger chapters! Don't forget to follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Season 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't put up many updates, It's assessment time and I haven't got many spare moments but it's almost holidays so I can write plenty of new chapters! Hope you guys like this one!**

Mike:

I could smell the stench as the yacht sailed into the port of the somehow rebuild camp Wawanakwa. I don't understand how Chris managed to build a whole fucking island but I'm guessing it's got something to do with the fact that he's become one of the richest men on the planet. We pulled up to the dock and we all hoped off. Zoey, Lightning, Lindsey, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Jeff, Brigit, Harold, Cody, Alehanjro, Duncan and me. They tried to be discreet but I knew they were all watching me. Waiting, trying to tell if it was me or Mal, hoping that if is me evil alter ego that they won't be the first to bite it.

All except lightning and Lindsey of course. Lighting was busy kissing his biceps and looking at his reflection in the water and Lindsey was obsessing over how many shoes she could buy with the prize money. "Welcome contestants!" Chris shouted at the camera. There was a chorus of groans. "This season on total drama contestants new and old will be taken back to basics in Total Drama Showdown! This season will be filled with chills, thrills, and a whole lotta pain!" another chorus of groans swept the set at the very thought of the challenges Chris has swirling in his evil head. Still It could be worse I guess. They could be Mals ideas.

"Now! Before we begin on our journey to find the world's next billionaire, we have to decide teams! So this year I've come up with something special to decide teams!" You could feel the tension. Everyone had desired team mates, but everyone was terrified of the first challenge. Chris pulled over a white board with a map on it with two big crosses marked. "Here are the locations of the two team challenges. You get to choose which one to go to, but you have to collect a necklace with a team's logo on it. Once all the logos for both teams have been retrieved the teams are set for the rest of the season and the contestant with no necklace will be eliminated! "Now-" before he could say anything more we were all off. There was one on a beach and the other in the forest. Zoey, Izzy, Owen, Jeff, Brigit and Harold and I all set off into the forest in search of one challenge, while everyone else set off for the other.

Zoey:

We had to get moving, even though I sort of felt bad about not letting Chris finish. Our group had been running for about 2 minutes when Owen collapsed. "Come on Owen!" Shouted Izzy as she picked him up. It was insane what that girl could do, it was a pity that she was also bat shit crazy…

After a few more minutes of running Mike came to a screeching halt. Everyone else stopped behind him except Owen, who flew over Izzy's shoulders and into a giant pit. We watched as he got pounded by two dozen yetis. "Someone's gotta help the dude!" Jeff shouted. "Over here!" Harold yelled as he pulled a pile of vines over. Jeff and Trent helped the scrawny kid lift them over and lower them down to the yeti's new punching bag. Mike started climbing down to tie the vines around Owen. I watched nervously as he shuffled his way down the rope. Suddenly a boxing glove erupted from the wall, booby traps, great, just great. He avoided the blow but lost his grip on the rope. He screamed but the scream quickly turned into a gasp. I watched as he landed a triple backflip perfectly onto a yetis shoulders. Svetlana was back!

They all began to grab for her as she flipped and spun through the air. She landed next to Owen and wove the end of the vine around his waist. "PULL!" Brigit commanded. We all grabbed the vine and started yanking him up to safety while Svetlana distracted the yetis. We were struggling but eventually we got him to the top. "Alright Svetlana! You can stop now!" I yelled. "Excellent! Good job everyone!" she yelled, but as she did a yeti grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground. I saw the embarrassment on her face, and how is slowly turned to anger. She gasped deeply and her hair fell back over her left eye. What happened next wasn't pretty, but within 30 seconds every one of the yetis were out cold. I was beginning to understand why Mal wasn't afraid of commando Zoey, or anyone for that matter. He then climbed the podium in the middle of the pit and retrieved the necklaces.

He then returned to the edge. Everyone began to embrace him when he held up his hand to signal them to stop. "What do you think you're all doing?" he asked. "Uh getting a necklace so we don't get eliminated?" Jeff cautiously asked. " oh no no no no no, I have these, they're mine, which means that I have the power, I get to choose my team and that I get to choose who goes home." We all stood there in shock. I was so angry. We were all exhausted from pulling Owen up and now this. I couldn't contain my anger and I went commando. I flew with my fists straight at Mal. He somehow dogged every single one of my punches and kicks no matter how desperate and reckless. I got angrier and angrier. I put all my anger and strength into one punch. As I felt it hit something I felt a brief moment of relief, before I realised that he had caught my fist.

"I suggest you get a grip. You, commando Zoey, could be a strong ally to me as long as you keep your head screwed on." I felt so helpless. I threw everything at him and he didn't even break a sweat. We all slowly walked back to the camp sight. Chris was there with the two cabins and a huge one in the middle. We were all confused about the sleeping arrangements but everyone knew he was waiting to tell us his genius plan. All the others had got their necklaces except for Lightning. Judging by the bite marks they got to deal with sharks. "Welcome back contestants! I'm sure you all had fun with that! I know I did watching it! Now, everyone who got their necklaces from the sharks will be bunking on the left and everyone who got theirs from the yetis will be bunking on the right, so move to your cabins so I can see who are winners and who are losers.

Mal walked over and stood there with a twisted grin. "Oh looks like Mal has some decisions to make! So who's gonna be the unlucky camper?" Chris asked like a small child wondering what Christmas present is in the box. "Before I choose I want you all to get on yours knees and bow down to me." Everyone did except for Lightning, who was way too proud, even with a billion dollars on the line. "Lightning bows to no one!" "Well I guess you're going home then." Mal chuckled. "Or maybe Lightning's gonna take his necklace from you!" he yelled as he launched at Mal. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. Chapter 9: A sweet reward

**Hey guys! Another chapter! The last one set a new person al record for me for most views in a single day and then also got 69 views the next :D Hope you guys like this one!**

Zoey:

Lightings face hit the ground with a loud thud and I'm not gonna lie, it was quite satisfying to see that big moron get his tail handed to him. Mal pressed his foot into his right cheek. "Oh decisions decisions" he said. "On one hand I could send you home, but then again I think it would be a real treat making you struggle to the end, just to be bitterly defeated by me, but on the other hand there are some other people here that I would so love to get some sweet revenge on" he boasted, looking directly at Gwen. "Let lightning go and I'll show you who's gonna be bitter!" he yelled. "No I don't think I will. You're going home and there's nothing you can do about it" he chucked the rest of the necklaces to us while chef came and restrained lightning. They put him on the boat of losers and it chugged away with a frustrated meat-head screaming insults.

"Alright campers! It's time to give you your team names and reveal this seasons twist in the sleeping arrangements!" Chris announced. "Mals team, you guys are going to be called the Ferocious ferrets! The other team shall be called the Carnivorous Canines!" "hold on a second" interrupted Trent, why are we 'Mals team'?" "Because Mal handpicked you! He could have sent any one of you home but he didn't! So you are all Mals team." Mal turned around with his twisted grin on his face, we all knew being his team wasn't even close to desirable, but for a billion dollars….

Mal:

I had already asserted my dominance over these fools. Last season was a synch, apart from aladorko my plans went flawlessly. "Now, I need two volunteers for a special challenge!" I stepped forward. Usually something like this meant some sort of reward, and I couldn't let it go to anyone else. Mal! Now I need a Canine!" Alehanjro also stepped forward with a menacing glare on his face "I will take pleasure in defeating you evil one!". "Al! Excellent! Now follow me!" We were led to the beach near the cliff from the first challenge in season one. Out in the water there were two platforms made from logs with something on a stand at the end. "Your challenge is to swim out, get onto the platform and retrieve one of the two prizes that are at the end! These logs will constantly spin backwards! Fall over and you'll be back to the start!" Chris shouted with his usual annoying charisma. "There are also a series of traps to make things more interesting!' "What are the prizes?" Alehanjro asked. "You'll see when you get there! Now go!"

We both sprinted to the water and began to swim. I wasn't the strongest swimmer but I was easily keeping up with Al. I reached the platform a few meters ahead of him and I began to run. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark patch in the water, a few seconds later one of Chris's signature man eating sharks jumped out. I socked him straight in the nose without even looking at him and kept running. Alehanjro reached the platform and started making up ground on me, if I didn't do something he was going to win. A sack of sand swung down, I did a roll out of its way but I lost a couple of metres. Me and Al where neck and neck by the time I got back to where I was. The sand bag swung again but I managed to catch it while maintaining my current position. "Hey Al!" "What is it little- OOF!" before he even finished his sentence I had thrown the bag and got him right in his smug little smile. He flew off the platform and was washed back to the other end. I kept running and before I knew it I was at the other end.

On the stand there was a golden marshmallow and a whole packet of white ones. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I yelled. "Here is your choice! Either take the packet and your whole team sleeps in the mansion tonight, or take the golden one and you get it all to yourself plus immunity the next time you're in eviction!" Chris said over the loud speaker. After a few moments of consideration, I took the packet. I didn't care if the rest of the team liked me, but I figured that I'd better keep everyone within earshot for now. I swam back and everyone once again went to embrace me. I shoved them off and threw out the marshmallows. This should at least keep me off everyone's hit list for another week.

Mike:

When we got back Mal gave me control. It was confusing but I figured that I better just enjoy it. Everyone was thanking me for getting them into the mansion and to be honest I wanted to hug Mal. The mansion was heaven, the food was amazing and I'm not going to lie about how I felt about Zoe in her swim suit in the hot tub. Everything was actually looking up, Mal wasn't hurting anyone who didn't deserve it and I was practically guaranteed the prize money with him making the strategic decisions. "CANNON BALL!" Owen yelled as he jumped into the hot tub with Izzy on his shoulders. The wave went well over my and Zoeys heads. At that point Chester came out and complained about Owen being a whipper snapper with no respect but I managed to calm him down and retake control. We talked about how school was going, Owens cheese cellar, the army trying to make Izzy smart again and a multitude of other things.

Owen realised that his packet of chips was empty so I went to get him another one. I approached the kitchen when I heard some weird sound coming from behind the door. I opened the door to see Jeff and Brigit making out again. "Come on you guys! You have your own room to do that!" They pulled their tongues out of each other's mouths long enough to say that they were just getting some mints then they left. I grabbed a few more packets of chips and I was about to leave when I heard the same sounds from outside. I opened the window and stuck my head out, "Come on you guys I just told you too…" It was Codey and Gwen. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or he just let me hear it, but I could hear Mals voice. "P_erfect" _


	10. Chapter 10: A shocking challange

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter right. I've become way pickier about my writing because I don't want to disappoint you guys! So here's the new chapter, hope you like!**

Mal:

Sometimes I think the universe wants me to cause mayhem. It just drops these things into my lap. Mike dropped into the brain. "Mal!" he shouted. "What is it Mike? Something you want to discuss?" "You know why I'm here! What are you going to do?". "I dunno. I haven't decided yet. The possibilities are endless.". "Mal I'm serious! Leave Gwen and Cody alone!". "Oh I don't think so. This is too good. Gwen's already dated a broken up with two guys on the show, one of which had a girlfriend. If I tell everyone that she also kissed Cody, she's practically eliminated. So if she doesn't want this getting out, she's going to be my little puppet". "Don't you dare force her to destroy her own life!" "Why would I do that? I mean as much as I love chaos, this guarantees her vote will be for whoever I want, plus pip squeak will do whatever he can to protect her, especially if I make her lead him on.". Everything was coming together, 3 votes under my control, one more and I'd control the next elimination completely. Everything was going smoothly, and I loved it.

Mike:

Although I was so mad at Mal for what he was going to do, I couldn't help but admire the genius. He was right, if everyone found out about the kiss she would be kicked off instantly, and Cody would do anything to protect her. I got some sleep, I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it all. I slowly drifted to sleep and, in what seemed like only a few moments, it was morning, and I was being woken by Chris's annoying voice. _"Good morning campers! Rise and shine for todays shocking challenge!" _Great. That one word and I know that the challenge is going to have something to do with electricity. Maybe an electric chair, Tasers, lightning, who knows. One things for sure, it was going to be painful.

We were all ready for the challenge when Chris rocked up arguing with his stylist again, the guy was practically a walking definition of the word self-obsessed. Once he was done he began to present with his usual flare. "Today you guys will be playing a good old fashioned game of tag! With a little twist." We all prepared for pain. We didn't know what the twist was but we could practically guaranteed it was going to be anything but old fashioned. A few interns with crates came over and gave us each a pair of futuristic looking gloves. "I know they don't look like much, but these babies deliver a shock 3 times more powerful than Tasers used by police, more than enough to knock you out cold! The last contestant standing wins victory for their team! The gloves will be activated in sixty seconds, now go!"

Everyone erupted into a panicking frenzy, no one _wanted_ that sort of shock. Zoey and I ran straight into the woods. "We should find a cave to hide in!" she suggested. "Right! I think there's one up ahead, lets hurry". I'm not sure if it was paranoia or actually him, but I heard Mals voice. "_Let me take control, I'll win this thing easy!" _"No! I don't need your help!" "Excuse me?" Zoey asked. "Not you, Mal wants to take control." "Ignore him Mike, we can win this on our own." "Yeah. Look it's the cave!"

Zoey:

We hid in there for about an hour before Chris cam over the loud speakers. _"Looks like you guys prefer not getting your miserable buts tased to becoming a billionaire! So I guess I'll have to make things a little more interesting. For every 5 minutes that no one gets shocked, you all receive a shock. Not strong enough to knock you out, but more than strong enough to cause lots of pain!" "_I guess we better get going then." Mike suggested. "Yup" I responded.

We ran back into the camp site. We carefully snuck around. We couldn't see anyone, but I could feel that they were somewhere around here. We heard a voice from behind the kitchen. We crawled round to see Owen out cold on the ground and Izzy on top of him. "Owen! Owen! Wake up big O! Stop sleeping hahaha!" "Uhh Izzy, you do know that you're re-tasing him every time you shake him right?" "Oooooh! That's why he won't wake up! Hahaha!" "Yep that would be i-" I heard Zoey try to scream. I turned around to see Alehanjro was holding her, our cold. "My my my, what do we have here? Looks like I just scored 4 enemy campers! And my how beautiful this one is!" I was so angry. I'm her boyfriend, I'm supposed to protect her. _"Mind if I step in?" _Mal said. "Do it."

Mal:

As my hair fell down over my left eye I saw the pride and ignorance in that Spanish moron turn to fear. He tried to cover it, but I know the look of fear all too well, I see it all the time when people know I'm around. He dropped Zoey as he turned to run away, but I jumped to the right and projected myself off of the kitchen wall, and brought myself down on him, shocking him unconscious. "Holy shit!" I heard a hushed voice say. I looked up and surveyed my surroundings. I could pick out all 7 terrified dogs. Noah was the first to crack, he jumped out from behind the cabins and started running, then it was like rabbit season, everyone jumped up and started running in different directions. It was too easy taking them all down. With Manitoba still in hiding I had his tracking abilities, and Svetlana didn't resist letting me use her athletic skills. Within half an hour they were all tased, and victory was mine.

"Congratulations Mike!" Chris said as he rolled up in his golf cart. "Looks like we have our-""I keep telling you… ITS MAL" I said as I grabbed his throat and tased him. Needless to say chef was pretty pissed, but when Chris came too and walked out of the medical bay he was stoked. "The ratings are through the roof! Mal! You've given us out highest ratings the show has ever had by a long shot! Everyone's talking about what you did on live television!" "Whatever" I said. "Everyone! I have an announcement! This episode there will not be another challenge. Mal may pick which marshmallow he wants. This is a ONE TIME ONLY thing. Don't expect it to happen again Mal. Next time you'll be cleaning out the communal bathroom for this." I rolled my eyes. "I pick the packet" I said. If last night was any indicator, there is more than one advantage to bringing everyone into the mansion.

I told Cody and Gwen to meet me behind the mansion at midnight, I had a job for them. They were both standing there talking about some relationship crap when I came out of the dark. "AAA! Oh it's you Mal" Cody said. "Keep it down nerdling! Now I have a job for you two, unless you want everyone to find out what you did?" they both shook their heads. "Good. Here's what I want you to do. About a ten minute walk north from here Chris has a luxury camp sight-""how do you know what?" Gwen interrupted. I glared at her. "I know many things. Now shut up. I want you both to sneak into it and steal everything on this list." "But what if we get caught?" they asked. "That's not my problem. Figure it out or everyone will know what I know. Now I'm going to get some rest. Have fun."


	11. Chapter 11: G'day Mate

**Hey guys! Keeping this short and sweet. New chapter! Hope you like!**

Cody:

Gwen and I set out to find the camp site. I read the list as we walked. "How does he expect us to get this stuff without getting caught? A cell phone, a satellite dish, a god dam car battery!" "I guess we'll just have to figure it out. Hey I really appreciate you helping me with this. Maybe after we're done I can do you a favour as well?" she said. The possibilities of what that meant were endless, but before I could think about it we arrived just outside the camp sight. "I'll tear the list in half and we'll each get the items on our half." I suggested. "Good idea, we'll meet back here once we've got everything." I'm not going to lie, I was scared shitless. If we got caught we might be kicked off, but if we don't, Mal will make sure we are anyway.

Mal:

I walked down the hall past all the bedrooms. Mine and Zoey's rooms were at the end of the hall so I had to walk past everyone else's to get there. Owen had his door open and I could see the fat fuck gorging himself in the endless piles of food he got from the kitchen. I'm pretty sure I heard Izzy playing bag pipes but when I stuck my head in she was just sitting on the window sill. I closed the door and the bag pipes resumed. I was surrounded by lunatics. Eventually I made it to my room, I didn't like having to go past everyone to get there but it was the only room with a window that gave me a direct line of sight to the camp fire.

Earlier that night Noah had been kicked off which was to be expected after he was the first to get up and try to run in the challenge. I had both Gwen and Cody vote for Alehanjro but unfortunately the rest felt that Noah was the one to go. Now that I had two little puppets on the other team, I needed to gain some influence on my team, but that could wait. For now I lay my head down and thought about all the madness that I will cause when I'm rich as I fell asleep.

Zoey:

Thankfully Chris didn't wake us up early. I woke up at 7 and I wandered down to the dining room for breakfast. The spread was so wide it could have fed a small army, even Owen was saying that he was full. I just had a blue berry muffin and a glass of fresh orange juice. Izzy swung from the beams of wood across the roof above with an entire leg of ham dangling from her mouth. Jeff and Brigit were scoffing down some eggs and bacon between make out seshes, and Harold was triple checking that the sandwidges didn't have any underwear in them.

"You know that Duncan isn't allowed in here until they win a challenge right?" "Clearly you've never tasted underwear, it's the worst. Besides if he escaped jail long enough to get Chris to let him back into the competition I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be much effort for him to get in here." He said.

Once we were all done we were called out to do the next challenge. "Good morning contestants! Now today you will be playing a fan favourite! Capture the flag! Each team will have an hour to set up defences before the other is allowed to try and capture their flag. The boat shed has been packed with resources to build traps, walls and any other defences you losers can come up with. Now skedaddle, my spa session starts in 5 and I still can't find my phone. We all made out way over to the boat shed and began to pick stuff out. Mike was walking around looking for a net when he slipped over on a crocodile skin. His head hit the ground and he gasped deeply. "WELL WOULD YA LOOK AT WHAT WE GOT HEA! I'VE RANGLED MIGHTIER CROCKS THEN YOU IN MY DAY!" he began to toss the crocodile skin around like a mad thing. After a couple of minutes the skin was caput and he was standing over it triumphant. I giggled a bit. "Hey Manitoba, it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too mate, still not keen on mah offer I made ya before I copped a smack on the head from that whily dingo on the beach?" "haha sorry but only with Mike. What would you know about making traps though?" His face lit up and I suddenly felt confident on our chances in the challenge. We set up out base in the woods, while Manitoba fiddled around with ropes, logs, nets and wire to make some 'surprises' for the other team. Once the hour was up Jeff, Trent and Manitoba set off to find the other teams flag. "That guy talks weird but boy can he make traps! The knot work on the ropes around that tree are crazy!" "shhhh, we have to keep a low profile." "Oh right." We all settled down and waited.

Manitoba:

Man it felt good to be free, we ran through the woods until we reached the beach were the other team was set up. "Dudes I don't think they're set up, like, any traps! Too easy!" Jeff said. He went to run at them but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Easy there kekkeburra, see how that sand there seems to be a mix of light and dark sand?" "Yeah so?" "The darker stuff is from deeper down, they've berried their traps under the sand" "crap, so what are we gonna do?" asked Trent. Patience mate, patience, we gotta come up with a plan. _"I can help" _whispered Mal. "_What are you gonna do Malevolent one?"_ I thought. _"simple, if we can't get to the flag where is it, we'll have to get them to move it" _"and how are we gonna do that?" _"Easy, Chef keeps a supply of chum in the kitchen, if we can land some of it in the water near them Fang will most likely come out to play" _"not bad, but why help us?" I asked curiously. _"I want to be rich as well you moron, and unlike Mike you know all too well what I'm capable of, so you won't let me out." _

"Alright guys, I got an idea, follow me." I led them to the kitchen, we snuck past Chef and found the bucket of chum. "Alright genius how are we gonna get this over them and into the water?" _"There's a palm tree about 3 meters from where you idiots where crouched, bend it over, place the bucket on the top and hope you don't fuck it up." _I did as he said. The bucket went flying over the other team and landed in the water. "WAHOOO!" I tackled Jeff to the ground. "Ya dang idiot! They probably heard that!" I said in a hushed voice. We waited for a minute, no one came so I got up. "alright now let's-" I stepped in the wrong place and the ground left up from under our feet and within 2 seconds we were suspended in the air. Duncan came out of hiding. "hahahaaa, looky what we got here, 3 little ferrets caught in my trap!" "Duncan let us go dude!" commanded Jeff. "No can do, sorry bro, but as soon as Alehanjro and Gwen get back with your flag I'll cut you down, probably."

We waited for a while before that Spanish fuck head arrived back with our flag. I've got to admit I was a little saddened that he got past all the traps I set, but Gwen was nowhere to be seen, so I guess 1 out of 2 is alright. "Finally the Dogs win a challenge! Ferrets, better decide who's gonna bite it this week, but first! Todays reward challenge! Follow me!" I was so embarrassed about losing the challenge for us I decided to give control back to Mike. I fell down into the soft brain where Mal was sitting there in his throne. He rolled his eyes at me. "I gave you step by step instructions and you still managed to fuck it up. Good job idiot"

Mike:

When I came back into control I was stoked that Manitoba was back. The only one missing now was Vido, and although I wasn't keen for his return, I wanted him back all the same, it wouldn't be right without him, and after the past couple of days it seems that I won't get a choice in the matter. When I came too Owen was in the middle of a pickle eating competition with Duncan, who was trying as hard as he could but didn't have a hope of keeping up Owen. It was over before it had started and Owen, being the big lovable guy that he is, chose the packet. "Thanks man!" he said as he half hugged, half crushed Chris. We all returned to the cabin areas to decide who was going home. I was sort of worried, Jeff and Trent said that Manitoba was the reason they got caught, and his traps didn't stop Alehanjro. _"Mal if you have a backup plan on how to get us out of this you better speak up now" _I thought to myself. _"I'm so glad you asked" _he replied.

I gasped deeply and I was back in the brain. "Sorry I got ya into this mess mate" Manitoba said and he gave me a hand up from where I was sitting. "Don't worry about it, Mal wants that money more than anything, he's not gonna let anyone get in between him and his victory." "ya not worried about him hurtin anyone?" he asked. "He does and I'll purposely get thrown off, I've got him under control." "I hope you're right mate, because like you said, he's not gonna let anyone get in between him and his victory, and you haven't seen half the things he did in prison."

**SO I hope you like! Next chapter will probably include some more back story on Mals time in prison. Feel free to PM me about who you think should go home.**


	12. Chapter 12: Damage Control

**Hey guys! Getting some good feedback so I assume you guys are liking things so far! I didn't get any answers as to who should go home but I was too impatient about writing a new chapter, so I hope you like!**

Mal:

I gasp into control and I'm sitting on my bed. Those idiots have got us right in the shit here. I've effortlessly gotten us this far and they managed to fuck it all up in one challenge, but now I'm out I can work my magic. Dark magic that is. I walk into Owens room where he's devouring a pizza. "Oh hey Mike! Want some pizza?" "No. And it's Mal." "Oh, everyone told me that I'm, uh, not really supposed to talk to you." he nervously replied. "Oh I bet they did. Owen you like having a personal chef willing to cook you anything you want right? You like being able to stuff your face whenever you want with whatever you want?"

"Yeah! Um why?" he asked. "I've won 2 of the reward challenges for our team, and do you really think that anyone else on our team has the abilities or and ruthlessness to do what I did in order to get us into the mansion?" "Well today I won! This is all because of me baby!" he said with enthusiasm that made me want to vomit. "We got lucky, very lucky. Chris set a challenge that your, uh, skillset was perfect for. But what if the challenge had of been to hot wire a car? Or a fist fight? I mean Jeff and Trent would probably be able to do both but do you really think they could beat Duncan and Alehanjro?" "Uh, maybe?" he guessed "Of course they couldn't, and we would lose the mansion and all its food. You know that the losers have to catch their own food right?" By this point he was eating out of the palm of my hand. All I had to do was convince him to vote for Jeff and I would be killing 2 birds with one stone. Brigit would be shaken by Jeff getting the boot, making her an easy target for the next vote off, and I would be in the safe zone.

"Look, I like Jeff as much as you do but today he really let the team down. Manitoba had to stop him from giving all three of them away, and that got us caught! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this position, it wouldn't be fair on anyone else to vote them out for it." "Yeah I guess." "I know, and besides, he and Brigit would split the million if either of them won so as long as Brigit is still here Jeff technically isn't losing anything." I could tell he still wasn't sold. "Vote for Jeff and I'll go get you some hot wings." "You got yourself a deal my friend!" he said loudly and he grabbed and shook my hand. It sickened me to have to be so nice, but Owen's vote was the easiest to secure, now I just needed to work on Harold, and there's no way Zoey would vote for me. I walked into my room and grabbed the can of hair spray Cody and Gwen stole for me. I flicked my hair up and sprayed it, making me indistinguishable from Mike.

I walked into Harolds room and saw the dweeb doing some sort of stupid yoga thing. "Heeey Harold!" "FATCHA! Oh it's just you Mike. Sorry I've been kind of on edge about Duncan. I heard that going to adult prison makes someone even more of an asshole, if that's even possible." I faked a laugh to try and get on his good side. "Yeah well as long as I'm around he won't try anything. He talks a big game but Mal scares the absolute shit out of him." "Really?" he said. Hook. Line. Sinker. "Yeah, look I'm sorta nervous about tonights vote. Manitoba messed up and I think everyone is going to vote for me. I know that a smart guy like you would recognise that he only got caught because of Jeffs shouting." "Yeah, I guess I am pretty smart." "For sure! Look if you vote for Jeff I'll make sure Duncan doesn't harm a hair on your head, deal?" "Deal". Things were coming together nicely. I closed the door and turned to go to my room, but as I did I walked straight into Jeff and Brigit making out and we all fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry dude, I didn't-". My hair fell over my eye and it became obvious that I wasn't Mike. "Oh, uh, Mal?" I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Chill! Chill! It was an accident!" he pleaded. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Vote for Owen tonight or next time I'll snap your arm clean off, got it?" "I got it! It's all good!" "Good.", I released him, "now get a room, and don't think I won't know, because I will." I didn't have time to teach those morons to cut the romantic crap, I had bigger plans.

I grabbed some of the things I got Cody and Gwen to swipe for me. The phone, the car battery and the satellite dish. I snuck around to behind the confessional bathroom so that no one would see what I was about to do. I took apart the phone and hooked it up to the satellite dish and the car battery. I then threaded the microphone through the window in the bathroom and into the corner where it was out of sight. Finally, I put the cell phone back together and snuck back to the mansion. Now I could listen to everyone's votes and confessions whenever I want via the cell phone, and no one would have a clue. I waited until it was time to vote and I volunteered to go last so I could listen in on them. Harold and Owen both voted for Jeff, and Jeff and Brigit both voted for Owen. Zoey voted for Harold because of some crap about him being too paranoid about Duncan. It finally came to me and I had the ultimate decision, I was the deciding vote. Jeff, or Owen…

It came to the campfire ceremony, Zoey, Brigit, Trent, Harold and I all got out marshmallows and it was down to Jeff and Owen. "We are down to the final marshmallow, the one who receives this marshmallow will have to walk the newly rebuild dock of shame, bored the submarine of disappointment, and sink down and never, ever, come back, ever. The final marshmallow goes to…

**Cliff hanger! Haha don't worry I'll be sure to get the next chapter out ASAP. Hope you guys liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13: I see what you did there

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry it took so long! I just had a bit of trouble getting it just right. I've gotten a couple of complaints about spelling and I'm really sorry! I triple check my work but I'm honestly hopeless at it. I'll try to improve the best I can!**

Mal:

"Owen" Chris says as he chucks the final marshmallow to the human dough ball. "What!? Uh dudes! Not cool Mal!" The blond moron says as he stands up. "Don't worry baby! I'll win for us and we'll share it just like we planned!" Brigit promise. _Yeah right_ I thought to myself. "Well alright then, party on dudes! See you on the other side!" "Jeff, hurry it up or I'm gonna have to make Chef force you." Chris says, a man after my own heart. He walks down the dock and climes into the submarine. It sinks into the water and, just like that, he's gone.

We all start walking back to the mansion. Once inside I make a B line for my room. Making my little puppets dance had me beat so I was in a rush to get to bed. Just as I was about to go into my room I was grabbed and shoved up against the wall. "Mal! Why would you do that!?" it was Zoey. It's as if I have to spell out everything to her. "Brigit it devastated!" "Look, Manitoba had us right in the shit, everyone was going to vote for us, and I had to change that. I personally didn't give a fuck who my victim was but Jeff just happened to be the easiest target." She knew I was right. She was furious, but even she knew that she preferred Jeff going home than me and Mike. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some rest so I can continue to rule this game. Goodnight, Red" "I told you not to-" before she could finish I slammed the door on her face. I didn't give a shit about what she said, and it was about time she realized that.

I lie down on my bead and think about the good old days in Juvi. I was untouchable and everyone knew it. I remember when a couple of new guys showed up, thinking they were the wolves, and that we were their sheep, little did they know that they were about to meet a wolf in sheeps clothing. They rolled up on their first day to the canteen. They had been busted for an armed robbery and they were the type of kids that owned their streets, the type of kids that everyone either feared or respected, the type of kids I loved to break…

Now I wasn't an idiot, they were much bigger than me, and I was only seven at the time. I had to be smart about it. About a week after they had arrived they came and sat at the table I ate at alone. "What's wrong freak? No one else wants to sit next to you?" one of them taunted. "Yep. They know what's good for them." They both gave a puzzled look, which was to be expected. I was like a talking twig. But I was more cunning.

I slowly got up and began to walk towards the exit. "That's right! Walk away! We control things now!" they hollered. I turned around and threw my tray at them and hit one in the head. That was by no means the end of it, and I didn't mean for it to be. They got up and chased me, but before they caught up I hit under a table. They were both too big to get under so one of them stuck their arm under. I grabbed it and pushed it against the pole that held the table up until it hyper extended. He immediately pulled it back out, grunting but trying to play it cool. I laughed for a second, but the joy was short lived. The other one managed to grab my uniform and pull me out.

He held me in mid-air, helpless to escape. I thrashed my legs around but I couldn't get away. He smiled "by the time I'm done with you, your mother won't even recognise you." I gave him the sickest, most twisted smile I could conjure up. "At least she'll be able to see me" He had a look of utter confusion on his face. That was until I grabbed his head, and I pushed my thumbs deep into his eyes. He screamed and I let go. I fell but managed to land on my feet, he on the other hand fell to his knees, cradling his eyes in his hands, blood pouring out. That finally got the guards attention, they came and restrained all three of us. I spent a week after that in solitary confinement, but once I was out those idiots knew that I was not to be messed with. Every time someone went to sit next to the 2 idiots I glared at them, which got a pretty instant reaction. They soon sat alone every day, they were like a symbol, every time a new hot head came in, they heard the story. I never had to make another example after them.

I decided it was time to go to sleep. It was obvious that I couldn't leave tomorrows challenge in the hands of any one of the idiots I shared this body with. I slowly fell asleep and I landed in the brain. Mike and Manitoba were standing there. "Mal, we need to talk." "Later, I'm kind of tired after cleaning up your mess" "Mal! Look I know I haven't exactly, approved of your methods in the past, but tonight you did me a big favour. Thank you." "I didn't do it for you fuckwit I did it for the money. God I'm gonna turn into a woman with all this sissy crap you morons carry on with. And leave tomorrows challenge to me! I'm sick of you guys always fucking up my plans!" I was so angry, and I liked it. My emotion gave me power when I was in the brain. I turned around and concentrated. I held out my hand and the ground started to shake. The brain floor opened up and a castle rose out of the opening. This one wasn't just for the reset button like my tower, this one was huge. With a wave of my hand the 20 foot tall doors it had slowly opened. I walked through and they closed behind me. _Man, it was good to be evil…_


	14. Chapter 14: Scared of you

**Hey guys! Special thanks to Indigo for pointing out that I spelt Vito's name wrong! I really appreciate it! If you guys notice any other mistakes I make feel free to correct me on me on them I love constructive feedback! So new chapter! Hope you guys like!**

Mike:

"Am I the only one who's terrified by that?" I said. Manitoba was right, Mal was way more powerful than I thought. The way he controls the mind, I can't even understand how he does it. "I told ya mate, Mals a force to be reckoned with, always 'as been." "I know, but I'm the original, surely I can become as powerful as him in here?" "Not likely" Chester interrupted. "You may be the first whipper to snap, but that doesn't make you any different to the rest of us" "Wait, what do you mean? I thought you guys where just extensions of me? No offence or anything" I didn't want to upset them but I needed to know if I could be erased like the rest of them. "After all, when I pressed the reset button I was the only one who didn't disappear." "Oh that was only because you were the one who pressed it ya ninny. Didn't have anything to do with who you were".

"Wait, so if Mal had of pressed it I would have disappeared and he would have taken over?" "Exactly" "Well that leaves one question then doesn't it mates" Manitoba said. "Why didn't he?"

Zoey:

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and through my window when Izzy jumped into my bed. "Come on Zo! Time to get up and get cracalakin! Hahahaha!" "Uge Izzy get off I wanna sleep.". She growled and started pulling my blanket off with her teeth. I decided to get up, I could tell that today was going to be… interesting. I wasn't sure whether to be mad or not about Mal kicking off Jeff. Thanks to Manitoba Mike could have been going home, but then again Brigit was pretty broken up over it. I got dressed and as I walked down the hall saw her looking pretty glum.

"Hey Brigit, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just a little upset about Jeff." "Don't worry. You'll see him after all this is over, and besides, now that you 2 aren't making out 24/7 you've got a better chance of winning." She perked up a bit. "Yeah I guess. Wanna get some breakfast?" she asked. "nah I'm just gonna have a shower and get ready for today's challenge." "alright then, see you later" after a long, relaxing shower I got dressed and headed out to prepare for whatever horror show Chris had ready for us. He and Chef were arguing about the challenge. "What do you mean we don't have any lava?! We haven't even used any!" Chris shouted. "Well you were the one who insisted on startin the dam show BEFORE everything was ready! Do you know how hard it is to transport lava?! It's god dam lava!" Chef responded "Fine! How about YOU run the show for today huh! Then we'll see how easy it is to get good ratings!" He stormed off in a huff.

Chef rolled his eyes and by that point everyone else had joined me. "Alright maggots! Today I have the power! So today, I OWN you!" "Uge not another boot camp. You've done this like a dozen times." Said Duncan. "Doing that again will get good ratings for suuure" he said sarcastically. "Fine! I have a better idea anyway! Meet me at the docks in half an hour! And be prepared for paaain!"

Mal:

I don't know who's more pathetic, that self-obsessed psyco or the pathetic war veteran who thought he scared us. Well the others were probably scared, but that little speech didn't even faze me. I was gonna win today, irrelevant of the challenge. "Hey Mike" Zoey said with her sickening joyful tone. "Hi" I responded. "Mal? What are you doing here? Did you take over the mind again?" "Calm down red, Mike didn't resist letting me take control after crocodile Dundee's retarded cousin fucked up the challenge yesterday." I could tell she was a little shocked, so I walked a little faster and left her behind, I didn't feel like dealing with her shit. We were all gathered at the docks and Chef began explain his stupid challenge.

It was basically a rip off of what Zoey did in the All-stars challenge with the boat race. We had to use metal stilts to walk across shark, piranha and crocodile filled waters. We also had to hold sticks of lit dynamite across to chuck them at statues of the opposing teams animal that was about 200 metres away, which would be easy if we could land the sticks on something but we had to just chuck it and hope it exploded at the right time. And if the stick fell into the water it would obviously be put out and we would have to go get a new one from the docks.

We all lined up to have a shot at it. Harold and Trent pushed in front of me, which would usually earn them a thorough beating, but I wanted to see them fail spectacularly. Harold went first, he climbed on to the stilts and didn't make it three steps before a shark leapt out of the water at him. He shouted and jumped back onto the docks. "String bean! That's your turn! Back of the line!" Chef shouted. "But I-" "I said back of the line!". He reluctantly walked to the back and Trent began his run. He made it half way across before he slipped and dropped the dynamite. Before it hit the water though it exploded, sending him flying back to the beach with a satisfying "Thud!"

Finally it was my turn. I took a new stick of Dynamite and I hoped onto the stilts. Then I sat there and waited. My team started yelling at me to go, but I ignored them. Once a tenth of the wick was left I hurled it straight at the statue. It hit just as it exploded, destroying the statue. Everyone turned and looked at me, all shocked at what I had just done. I simply turned to Duncan and said "and you call yourself a criminal". "uh, I guess that makes Mal the winner. All right maggots! Follow me to the reward challenge!" We all followed him with Zoey walking next to me. "He's scared of you" she suddenly said after a few minutes. "They all are, you're going to have to be more specific." I said. "Chef. Do you really think he cares enough to call you Mal instead of Mike? Chris doesn't." she said. "So?" "So he's scared of you. He saw what you did to Chris, and he remembers the things you did in all stars, and now he's going out of his way to not piss you off."

I thought about it. He did make sure to call me Mal when I won. I mean almost everyone was afraid of me, but Chef came across as one of those big ass war veterans who wasn't afraid of anyone. At the very least I thought he'd be much harder to crack. I was in such deep thought that I didn't realize we were at the challenge until Chef started shouting instructions. I looked up and saw a sign that had clearly been whipped up by interns while we were doing the first challenge. _**Diving For Snapping Turtles**_… Great…

**Alright guys, I got a question about the teams. The teams are: Mal, Brigit, Jeff(kicked), Harold, Trent, Zoey, Izzy and Owen are on the Ferocious Ferrets while Alehanjro, Lindsey, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Noah(kicked) and Lightning(kicked) are on the Carnivorous Canines. Sorry I messed up and I gave the Ferrets 1 more team mate than the Canines but yeah. **


	15. Chapter 15: Knife at my back

**Hey guys. New chapter! Hope you like!**

Zoey:

We all stood there at on the beach with 2 sets of snorkel gear and 2 ropes. "Alright maggots! Pick some loser to put on the snorkel gear and have their hands tied behind their back!" Chef shouted. "You can't be serious!" Gwen shouted. "I am serious princess! You gotta dive down into the water and grab yourselves one of these!" he said as he held up a stuffed turtle. "There are plenty of turtles down there, but only 1 that's stuffed. That's the one you gotta bite and bring back here."

Of course Mal stepped forward to do the challenge, but none of the other teams members wanted to participate. "No volunteers? Fine. Mal, you choose." Mal considered his options with a mincing look on his face. "Aledorko. Better prepare to get that precious hair wet." He said. I'll admit I was a little confused. Out of all the people he could have picked, he went for the one that stood the best chance of beating him. They both put on the snorkelling gear and Chef tied their hands. I watched as they both walked out until they both disappeared under the surface. I couldn't help but worry about Mike.

Mal:

I dove down searching for the turtles. For a second I didn't think there were any, until I felt a sharp pain coming from my elbow. The little shit was latched firmly on my arm. I frantically looked around for something to bash him off on. Suddenly another turtle launched from the darkness in front of me. Before he joined in on the meal I whipped around and smashed the 2 together, sending them spiralling off into the deeper depths. I decided that if I was going to find a stuffed animal it would be at the bottom given that is most likely couldn't swim. I dove down deeper, feeling a slight tightness in my lunges. I only had about 30 seconds before I would have to go up for air. I got to the bottom and I started searching. The floor was bare, except for a small patch of seaweed, but before I could take a look I needed to breath. I kicked up and irrupted out of the water.

I took a few brief seconds to enjoy the oxygen flowing to my brain before I dove back down. Once I got deeper down I saw Alejandro trying to pick up the stuffed turtle. I dove down as fast as I could, and just as he managed to pick it up I brought my foot down on his head with all the force I could muster with the lack of oxygen I was experiencing. He clamped his hands on his skull and let go of the turtle. I seized my window of opportunity and clenched its leg in my mouth. I kicked my way up as fast as I could. I felt another slinging pain, this time from my leg, but I ignored it. I was so close to yet another victory. As soon as I could touch the ground I ran as fast as I could, kicking off the turtle as I went. I was about 10 meters away from the sand when Alejandro caught up and knocked me to the ground.

He went to pick up the stuffed turtle when I swung me legs around and knocked him off his feet. I bit into the turtles shell and, with a quick flick of my neck, sent it souring onto the sand. My team cheered as I stumbled back into dry ground. "Mal wins. You want the golden marshma-" "packet, I want the packet" I gasped between breaths. I pulled my arms apart and snapped the rope and my lungs heaved. I rolled onto my back as I huffed. These challenges where killing me, but the thought of the havoc I will wreak when I'm rich drove me, like a knife at me back, forcing me to push forward. The sun was warm on my skin, bringing my freezing skin back up to normal temperature.

Suddenly I felt the warmth vanish from my face. I opened my eyes to see Zoey standing over me. "What do you want now?" I snapped. "Nothing. I was just wondering when you were planning on coming and enjoying the reward you won us." "What? How long have I been here?" I said, sitting up and opening my eyes." "A couple of hours. People were starting to worry." "Oh I'm sure they were all extremely worried that I wouldn't be around to win the challenges for them." I said sarcastically. "Oh stop being so depressed and come and have some fun" she ordered. "Why? What's in it for me?" I asked. "You don't have to be a loner. If you'd just stop trying to scare everyone and had some fun you'd enjoy life a lot more." She explained.

I thought about it. Although the thought of being around those happy go lala morons made me want to vomit, I figured as soon as I got there Mike would take over. I got up and looked her in the eye. "We're not friends. I don't hurt you because I need you, I need your vote. Not because I like you. But fine, I'll come. I can't promise anything else though." I said. "whatever, come on then." I started walking behind her. She was in her swim suit still, I figured they must be in the hot tub again. Normally I wouldn't give a fuck what she was wearing, the chicks a goody 2 shoes optimist that drives me insane, but she had one hell of an ass…

Zoey:

We walked back to the mansion and we both climbed into the hot tub with Trent Owen Izzy and Brigit. "Hey guys look who I found" I said as I slowly sunk into the water. "Hey Mal! Nice job on the challenges bro!" Owen said as he help his hand up to high five him. Mal just sat there and rolled his eyes. "So who do you think is gonna get it tonight?" Trent said. "I dunno" Brigit answered. "Alejandro messed up the reward challenge, but Duncan and Gwen both missed in the other. It could be any one of them." "Who do you want to go home?" Mal interrupted. "uhh, if I had to pick Alejandro. I'm still pissed about what he did in World Tour, and he's the biggest threat on their team." Mal lent back and relaxed a little. "True. So we are agreed? Alejandro is going home?" "That's what we think. We don't exactly get to decide." Said Trent. "Well maybe _you_ don't. Some of us are a little more proactive when it comes to winning enough money to be set for life." Everyone was looking at him, wondering what he meant, and if he really could decide who would go home. I decided to go get some food to eat. I hadn't had a thing all day so I was a fair bit peckish. I climbed out of the hot tub and started heading towards the kitchen.

Mal:

I watched as Zoey climbed out and walked away. Maybe it would be worth while keeping her around after I strike it rich. It would make keeping Mike in check easier, plus the eye candy would be a nice touch. "Mal can I talk to you alone for a second?" Brigit asked. "why?" I asked. "Just come with me" she said as he hoped out. I followed her around to behind the mansion. "alright we're alone now what the fuck do you want?" I asked. "Stop trying to scare me and be honest here. Do you like Zoey?"

**And that's the new chapter. Don't worry, Mal isn't going to change, he's staying the mean lean psychopathic machine, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16: Something Crazy

**Hey guys! New chapter and I hope you like!**

Mal:

"What the fuck are you talking about?" "Zoey. I saw you looking at her when she got out of the pool, I know that look" Bridgette said with a slight smile. "Fuck no. Look I may hate almost everyone I meet but I still get normal urges like the rest of you" I said as I rolled my eyes. "You sure?" she asked like a persistent little pain in my ass. I didn't bother to dignify it with a response. I turned and walked away. I felt myself slipping slightly. I'm a bringer or darkness and chaos, not some moron who falls for that kind of bullshit.

I took a walk into the forest and I sat on a log. It was so satisfying to get away from those losers for a bit. I sat there drawing an axe in the dirt with stick when I heard a somewhat threatening roar from behind me. I turned around to see a huge grizzly bear towering over me. "Oh give me a break" I said. I was NOT in the mood for this. I punched it straight in the stomach and it fell backwards onto its ass. Before it knew what was happening I scooped up a rock and smacked it against the bastards head. It whimpered and took off into the woods. "COME BACK WHEN YOU LEARN HOW TO FIGHT LOOSER!" I shouted after it.

"Holy shit…" I heard someone whisper from the bush. I turned around and surveyed my surroundings. I started walking over towards a massive oak tree. "Oh where oh where did that sound come from I wonder?" I said sarcastically. I smashed my fist through the thin layer of wood into the hollow inside and pulled Gwen out. "One, what the fuck do you think you're doing? And two, how did you get in there?" I demanded. "Oh, um, uh, hey Mal" she stuttered. I threw her on the ground and crossed my arms. "I'm waiting. And you better be truthful, I don't need an electric chair to tell if you're lying but one can be arranged." I threatened.

"Alright, alright!" she finally said. "I followed you to try and find something to black mail you with! And I knew about the tree because after the hide and seek challenge in season one I looked around for places I could hide if we ever had a similar challenge! I climbed this tree and found a whole at the top that I fell down!" she spurred. "Alright" I said. "Tell Cody that you two have to vote for Alejandro tonight" I said as I turned to walk away. "What that's it?" she said. "No punishment or anything?" she asked. I turned back around and leaned down to her. "Let this be clear. There's nothing you could possibly get on me that would be even a minor inconvenience for me. But if you EVER follow me again you WILL regret it." I softly said. I went to get up, but before I decided to do something crazy.

Zoey:

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it to see Gwen with a look of confusion and desperation. "Gwen, I… Can you keep a secret? I really need someone to talk to." I was a bit shocked. "I don't think you're allowed in here but sure" I said. She came in the sat down and I locked the door. I sat down next to her "now what's going on?" I asked. "I don't know, nothing, everything, it's all so, I don't know." she said. She looked like she was about to cry. "Just start at the beginning." I suggested.

"Well when we got put into teams I thought that Duncan and I would go back to being friends, but as it turns out he like, hates me. He hates me for dumping him, for teasing him, for pressuring him to the point where he got himself thrown back in jail. I was a little shocked. I was sort of alone, I didn't really like the others, but then Cody turned up out of nowhere. He made it all seem a lot better, he made me laugh and we talked all night. We went for a walk and talked about our lives. It was really nice. When we got back to camp we made out behind the mansion. It wasn't the best move but I was just so caught up in the moment". I was listening patiently. To be honest I had always shipped her and Cody, and it was sort of exiting that they were finally getting closer.

She then continued. "While we were making out Mike heard us and saw us, meaning Mal did too. He's been black mailing us into doing his bidding. That's how he got Geoff kicked and, if someone else votes for him tonight, Alejandro. It hasn't been too bad, but I didn't like being controlled. This afternoon I saw Mal walking into the forest so I followed him to see if I could catch him doing something that would give me back the power, but he caught me. I was scared that he was going to hurt me but instead he did something I never thought Mal would do. He kissed me!" I was a little taken back. "What?!" "He kissed me! Like a full on make out sort of kiss! Then he just got up and walked away without a word." I was shocked, Mal didn't like Gwen, I knew that, but it drove me insane wondering why he did it.

"I don't know what to do. Should I tell Cody? What if he gets mad?" she asked frantically. "He won't get Mad, that boy's crazy about you, and what would he have to be mad at you for? You didn't kiss back did you?" "No…. But I didn't pull away either…" she said. I was a little confused. The whole thing had me speechless. "Don't worry, he was probably just messing with you" I said hesitantly. "Go to the campfire and vote, I'll have a word with Mal. You'll be fine." "Alright, if you're sure." I walked her to the campfire and reassured her one last time. I began to walk back to the mansion, I felt like I was going to kill Mal. He just had to turn this whole thing into a shit show. I was getting madder and madder as I walked until I heard that terrifying voice from beside me. "Sometimes I really out do myself you know that?"

**:D I hope you guys liked! And feel free to correct any mistakes I've made, I really appreciate that sort of stuff!**


	17. Chapter 17: A very hot challange

**Hey guys! No spelling corrections on the last chapter so I hope that means that I'm getting better at it :D New chapter and I hope you like it!**

Zoey:

I was so pissed Mal it felt as if the anger was oozing from my skin. I would have given anything to be able to make his head explode with my mind right then and there. "What the fuck Mal! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed. "Me? Why Zoey I have no idea what you are referring too. I can list several other people who have far more serious problems than me. For example did you know Gwen followed me into the woods today?! The nerve of that girl!" he said with a twisted grin on his face. "You're disgraceful! Why the fuck would you do that to her! You're a pig!" I yelled. I was hoping I could conjure up commando Zoey and give him a well-earned beating, but no such luck.

"Zoey, there are two types of people in this world. Those who have the will to take what they want, and those who don't. As you may have already guessed I am very strong willed, and I intend on taking the prize money, **one way or another**." By this point he couldn't have been more than 2 inches from my face. To be honest I was terrified, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Don't you dare kiss me!" I said. He leaned in and for a second I thought he was going to do it, but then he moved past my lips and up to my ear. "_Don't flatter yourself princess" _he whispered. He then turned around and began to walk away. He was about 5 meters away when he stopped and turned his head towards me slightly. "You should get angry more often" he said. "You're _**so**_ much hotter when you do."

Mal:

I walked away leaving that poor ignorant girl speechless. There was something about messing with her that was just so… satisfying. I walked back to the mansion and lay down on my bed. I pulled out the mobile phone I had stashed behind a painting and listened in to the votes. My two little sheep voted for Alejandro, but unfortunately no one else did. It ended up as a tie between him and Lindsey, and of course that Spanish fuck face won. I chucked the phone back into my hiding place and slowly drifted to sleep. I was still stuck with a major competitor, but every one that boards that submarine that isn't me was one more threat eliminated.

I was violently woken by a trumpet playing an incomparably annoying tune. I got out of bed and I slowly got dressed. It was nice not having to fight for control. Those morons that I share a brain with were probably conspiring against me, but it didn't matter. They were never getting into my castle, and they certainly won't be able to find the reset button. I needed the reset button to get rid of them, but not quite yet. Zoey still needed to see proof that Mike was okay or it would be a giant repeat of the All Stars season finale. I went outside to where everyone was gathered in front of Chris. "Good news everyone! I'm sure you'll all be very pleased to know that the lava is here and ready to go! Isn't that right chef?" he said as he looked down on Chef who was tending to some quite severe burns I couldn't help but chuckle at. "_I don't care if you got good ratings, I wanna use lava! Stupid ungrateful son of a…" _Chef muttered.

Chris led us all to a hill with a giant river of lava flowing down it and 2 paths either side of the river. I could tell this was going to be soooo much fun. "As you can see there are two empty containers here! Your job is to fill them with water!" he announced. "And how the hell are we gonna do that Mclean?" Duncan pressed. "Iiif, you'd let me finnissshh. There are blocks of ice at the top of this hill, you have to collect them in these buckets and stay around the lava for long enough to make the ice melt. Now, everyone grab a bucket, only one person can go at a time though!" he continued. We all grabbed buckets and got ready to run. This was going to be quite literally like a walk in hell. "Aaaand… GO!" he shouted. I took off with my bucket up the right hand side of the river of lava. I sprinted up the hill against Duncan on the other side. We were neck and neck until I tripped over and almost fell in. "haha! See you at the finish line sucker!" he shouted over his shoulder.

I grunted, picked myself up and kept running. He passed me as I reached the top, I grabbed a block of ice from the pile and sprinted back down the hill, holding the block over the lava to make it melt faster. I saw Duncan at the bottom with everyone yelling at him. The idiot didn't give the ice time to melt. He ran back up and starting holding it over the lava. I reached the bottom and poured my water into the container with a few small bits of ice still melting. Zoey took off, but shortly afterwards Duncan arrived back and poured his bucket in, letting Aladorko start his run. He passed Zoey easy and gave the Canines a clear lead. He was back before Zoey was half way back down the hill. After 3 more buckets they were in the lead. Our container was still half empty while theirs was almost full. If I didn't do something they would win easily.

The other team was so concentrated on watching Gwen make her run they all had their backs turned to their container, which gave me an idea. I crept over and gave their container a mighty heave. It tipped over and all the water spilled out. With everyone cheering no one even heard me. I returned to my team and I acted normal to avoid suspicion. Gwen got back and as they all turned around the looks of horror they had almost made this whole contest worth it… _almost_. They frantically tried to catch up but we easily won. "Ferrets take the game! Canines, I'll see you all at the camp fire tonight!" Chris announced from his jet pack up in the air. Yet again, thanks to my will to win, we were victorious. "Now time for the reward challenge! And I think you guys are gonna love it! Meet me in the cafeteria in 3 hours!" he announced. I knew that there was no way we were lucky enough to get another eating challenge, but I was sure that whatever it was we were going to feel the opposite of love for it…


End file.
